


Одна маска на двоих

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [4]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: С Роршахом всегда было сложно. И оказалось, может быть ещё сложнее.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844788
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Watchmen, 5 лвл (  
> http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595441
> 
> **Вторая часть дилогии "Напарники" (первая - "Запах "Ностальгии"")**
> 
> Имеются отсылки к Before Watchmen: Nite Owl и Before Watchmen: Rorschach, но хронология событий изменена.
> 
> Использованы две искажённые цитаты из романа У.С. Берроуза "Западные земли".

Роршах редко видел сны. Закрывая глаза, он почти сразу погружался в темноту и тишину. Трёх-четырёх часов вполне хватало, чтобы восстановить силы. Но иногда ему снился кошмар — один и тот же, из года в год, — и каждый раз он просыпался разбитым. Опустошённым. 

Ему снилась девушка. Он не мог толком разглядеть её лицо в темноте, но знал, что она красива. Они лежали в постели, в одном белье, и она прижималась, целовала его — нежно, без похоти, а он не знал, куда деть руки — хотел прикоснуться, но боялся сделать больно. Потом вспыхивал ослепительный свет, и она отталкивала его, смеясь — зло, издевательски. Проморгавшись, он видел перед собой мать, уже оплывшую, в замызганной комбинации. И просыпался. 

Так было раньше. Но в последние месяцы Роршах начал видеть сны гораздо чаще. И если бы у него была возможность выбирать, он выбрал бы старый, привычный кошмар. Снившееся ему теперь было гораздо хуже.

Эти сны были нечёткими, но как будто окутывавшими горячим, душным маревом. Мокрые жадные поцелуи, сильные пальцы, впивающиеся в спину, колени, стискивающие бока — фрагментарно. На грани сна он тёрся бёдрами об простыню, кусал подушку, и просыпался окончательно от собственных же хриплых стонов и мерзкого ощущения остывающего семени на коже и постельном белье. Ему снился Ночная Сова II. Дэниэл. Напарник. 

После этих снов Роршах ненавидел себя особенно сильно. Квартирохозяйка, мисс Шейрп, всегда подозревала его в извращениях. И как же она оказалась права. Дэниэл был слишком добр к нему, старался помочь… если б он только знал! Роршах ненавидел себя ещё и за трусость — не мог сказать ему правду. 

Возможно, стоило прекратить сотрудничество с Ночной Совой, и тогда сны бы исчезли. Каждое утро Роршах говорил себе, что хватит, этим вечером он не придёт в подвал, но… Дэниэл ведь будет ждать. Беспокоиться.

Роршах наскоро умылся и надел поношенный зелёный пиджак. Дневная маскировка. Он всё слышал и видел, но никто не замечал его. Даже Дэниэл. Пару раз в неделю они сталкивались у газетного киоска, но Дэниэл всегда проходил мимо, рассеяно скользнув взглядом. 

Роршах взял плакат «Конец близок» и отправился в «Ганга Дайнер». Уже который год он завтракал там, когда были деньги. Повара знали, что он закажет, официантки знали, за какой столик он сядет, но никто из них _не знал_ его. Безымянный чудак в старом костюме и с дурацким плакатом. 

Роршах ел сосиски с чили, внимательно следя за улицей сквозь стеклянную витрину закусочной. Заметил в толпе Дэниэла. Возможно, днём Сова тоже маскируется — немного сутулится, плечи опущены, выглядит безобидным очкариком. Роршах закончил завтракать и вышел следом.

Все носят маски. Днём одни, ночью другие. Маски для родни, маски для друзей, маски для коллег и начальства, маски для случайных прохожих. Мало кто показывает своё истинное _лицо_. Роршах носил своё каждую ночь.

***

— Чёрт, Роршах, ты ведёшь себя как капризный ребёнок! — Дэн подал ему руку, помогая забраться в соволёт, но Роршах его проигнорировал.

Он дохромал до скамьи, недавно установленной вдоль стенки Арчи, стараясь не наступать на повреждённую правую ногу, и сел. Дэн поднял соволёт в воздух, поставил на автопилот и, взяв аптечку, опустился на пол перед напарником. 

— Так, что там у тебя?

— Ерунда, — раздражённо пробурчал Роршах.

— Ну конечно. А потом окажется, что перелом, — Дэн потянулся к нему, но Роршах поджал больную ногу, уходя от прикосновения.

Дэн медленно выдохнул, сдерживая раздражение, и посмотрел ему в лицо. В этот раз кляксы на маске были почти неподвижны. 

— Слушай, когда я поскользнулся на сраном мокром асфальте и вывихнул лодыжку, ты пёр меня до Арчи полквартала, потому что пульт я разбил. 

— Не пёр. Сам шёл. Хрм. Немного опирался.

— Но опирался же! Учитывая разницу в комплекции…

— Ты не наваливался, — фыркнул Роршах. 

— Да без разницы, — Дэн всплеснул руками. — Ты мне помог, и не раз, но когда я предлагаю помощь, ты всегда отказываешься! Всегда отдёргиваешься, стоит тебя тронуть. Брезгуешь, что ли?

— Нет! — Роршах мотнул головой.

— Тогда дай осмотреть ногу, — Дэн упрямо выпятил подбородок.

Роршах вздохнул и нехотя закатал штанину. Дэн стащил с него ботинок и едва не поморщился от кисловатого запаха грязных ног. На носке обнаружилась дырка. Напрашивалось много вопросов, но Дэн сосредоточился на осмотре. Роршах терпел.

— Уф, небольшой вывих. Сейчас зафиксирую повязкой. Постарайся не активничать днём, ладно? И, может, пропустишь вечер?

— Нет. 

— Иного я и не ожидал, — усмехнулся Дэн, разматывая бинт.

***

Предложение подбросить до дома, пусть даже не до самого, Роршах, конечно, отверг. Так и ухромал. Дэн стоял у ворот маскировочного склада и смотрел вслед, пока он не скрылся из виду.

Дэн всё ещё не знал о Роршахе ровным счётом ничего, кроме того, что он, скорее всего, рыжий, любит сахар, в том числе вприкуску, ненавидит коммунистов и либералов не меньше, чем криминал, и, похоже, религиозен — во всяком случае, цитаты из Библии он вворачивал к месту, когда было настроение. Ах да, работал на швейной фабрике. Самая главная черта — категоричность. В его мире существует только чёрное и белое, правильное и неправильное, никаких полутонов. «Видишь, — сказал как-то Роршах, указывая на свою маску, — они _никогда_ не смешиваются». Его внешность, имя, чем он занимался теперь и множество важных мелочей, по-прежнему оставались тайной за семью печатями. 

И всё равно Дэн считал Роршаха своим другом. Пусть он не знал его в лицо, не имел понятия, смотрит он бейсбол или регби, на Роршаха можно было положиться, как на самого себя. 

Роршах занимал мысли Дэна постоянно. Где он? Что он? Может, они каждый день сталкиваются на улице? Дэн пытался представить его себе. 

Роршах неаккуратно ест, неряшлив, от него всегда пахнет потом, а от одежды чем-то затхлым… возможно, это дополнительная маскировка и в обычной жизни он, напротив, следит за собой, хорошо одевается и уж точно не говорит короткими рваными фразами без интонаций. Хотя… голос у него всегда сиплый — не как у простуженного или курильщика, а как бывает после долгого молчания. Роршах всегда мало разговаривает?

Уже лёжа в постели, Дэн в очередной раз думал, что неплохо бы изобрести какую-нибудь уловку, чтобы Роршах остался у него, как в тот раз, когда ловили Джекса. Дэн так и не мог объяснить себе, зачем ему нужно присутствие Роршаха, просто… его не хватало. Да, он был далеко не лучшим собеседником, резким и даже пугающим, но с ним было как-то… спокойно. И, возможно, всему виной загадка, окутывавшая личность Роршаха густым туманом, но к нему тянуло. Самому Роршаху об этом было лучше не знать.

***

— Понять не могу: ты не принимаешь помощь, потому что это кажется тебе унизительным, или что? — Дэн пытался подстроиться под шаг всё ещё прихрамывавшего Роршаха. — Не хочешь быть должным?

— Не нуждаюсь, — в монотонном голосе послышалось раздражение.

— Да брось. Любой иногда нуждается в этом. 

На затихшей после полуночи улице их голоса казались особенно громкими.

— Помощь развращает.

— Чего? — Дэн остановился.

— Делает зависимым. Приучает надеяться на других, — Роршах тоже остановился и сунул руки в карманы плаща. — Пользуешься помощью раз. Два. Потом решаешь ничего не делать самостоятельно. Все тебе должны. Куча никчёмных бездельников живёт за счёт этого.

— Но у нас-то другая ситуация. Ты сильно обобщаешь.

— Хрм, — Роршах повернулся спиной и пошёл дальше.

Дэн тихо вздохнул и поспешил следом.

Впереди грохнуло, посыпалось с сухим треском — похоже, прямо за углом разбили витрину. Дэн сорвался вперёд. 

Двое парней из уличной банды Коршунов с узнаваемыми нашивками на куртках влезли в продуктовый магазин. Один пытался вскрыть кассовый аппарат, другой вовсю складывал в рюкзак алкоголь из секции подороже. 

Осколки стекла, усеявшие весь тротуар, громко захрустели под тяжёлыми ботинками. Дэн ворвался через пролом в витрине и напал на ближайшего Коршуна. Прыщавый парень, не старше восемнадцати, не успел среагировать, как оказался на полу. Жалобно звякнули бутылки в рюкзаке. Вырубить его было просто.

— Э, ты чё со Стю сделал?! — Коршун, замерший у кассы, встряхнулся и подхватил свою биту, утыканную гвоздями. 

Стоило ему замахнуться, как Дэн пинком выбил её из рук и без особого труда скрутил Коршуна, как бы невзначай приложив его лицом об пол.

— Ааа, рука-рука! — Коршун задёргался в захвате.

— Ты сейчас сам себе её сломаешь. Ляг и лежи смирно, — коленом Дэн прижал его к полу и защёлкнул наручники.

— Обошёлся без меня. Хрм, — Роршах встал в проломе, всё так же заложив руки в карманы.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты не обижаешься, — Дэн сковал другого Коршуна, начавшего приходить в себя и тихо матерившегося.

— Молодняк. Не интересно. 

— Ну вот, готово, — Дэн снял с пояса рацию, когда дверь подсобки распахнулась от пинка, и оттуда, безумно вращая глазами, выскочил третий Коршун, размахивая ножом.

— Ну-ка, отпусти их, пидор ряженый!

Роршах напрягся, но Дэн сделал жест «не вмешивайся». 

— Брось нож, пока не порезался.

Коршун зарычал и сделал выпад, но Дэн ловко уклонился и ударил его по ногам. Коршун на мгновение потерял равновесие, но всё-таки устоял.

— Это ж Коготь, — усмехнулся складывавший бутылки, тряся всё ещё звенящей головой. — Он вас, уродов, на ленточки порежет.

— Заткнись, — не повышая голоса, бросил Роршах, и парень втянул голову в плечи.

Коготь сделал обманный выпад и повёл лезвие по хитрой траектории, стараясь всадить в живот, но Дэн тоже умел делать отвлекающие манёвры. Он сделал вид, будто уходит вправо, а сам рубанул Коршуна по запястью ребром ладони. Коршун выронил нож, но в последний момент успел подхватить его левой рукой и вскользь чиркнул Дэна по скуле. 

Дэн замахнулся, собираясь вмазать ему как следует, но в следующее мгновение Когтя смело — Роршах повалил его на пол, а потом раздался хруст, и Коготь визгливо заорал. 

— Роршах! — Дэн подбежал к нему, но прежде, чем успел оттащить, Роршах ударил Когтя ещё несколько раз. 

Роршах тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки. На секунду Дэну показалось, что напарник бросится сейчас на него, но Роршах, припадая на вывихнутую ногу, снова встал у витрины. Дэн опустился перед скулящим Когтем.

— Чёрт, Роршах, ты же ему руку сломал и челюсть своротил.

— Нападал на тебя. Ранил.

— Это просто царапина, а ты… — Дэн не договорил, заметив, как Роршах недовольно повёл плечами. — Слушай, спасибо, но ты перестарался.

— Вызывай копов и не трепись, — Роршах отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

В соволёте Дэн наскоро обработал порез хлоргексидином. Роршах помогать не рвался — дулся на скамье.

— Я правда тебе признателен, но не стоило _так_ — это же был сопляк.

— В том и дело, Дэниэл. Теряешь сноровку, — отозвался Роршах недовольно и больше не проронил ни слова.

Дома, в ванной Дэн внимательно осмотрел порез. Как он и предполагал, это оказалась царапина — длинная, но неглубокая. Даже шрама не останется. То, как среагировал Роршах было… слишком.

Дэн давно заметил в нём тягу к жестокости. Роршаха боялись не просто так. Ему мало было поймать и обезоружить преследуемого — всегда избивал. И чем опаснее был нарушитель, тем сильнее ему доставалось. Когтю хватило бы пару болезненных тычков. Дэна немного пугала страсть Роршаха увечить людей, пусть они и были далеко не самыми лучшими представителями человеческой породы, но он уловил некую закономерность: если ему угрожала опасность, в Роршаха словно бес вселялся. Однако в те разы ситуации были по-настоящему серьёзные — или превышающее количество нападавших, или опытные и хорошо вооружённые противники. Не дурные подростки. Роршах что, _защищает_ его? Это своеобразное проявление дружбы или… он действительно считает его никудышным бойцом?

Дэн покачал головой и погасил свет. Ответов, конечно, не добиться.

***

Это было глупо. Донельзя глупо. Уже который день Роршах пытался не думать о том, что Дэниэл, перевязывая вывихнутую лодыжку, держал его ногу чуть дольше, чем следовало. Сделалось почти неловко за грязноватые ногти, но это было не его чувство, а Уолтера — нелепого и слабого. Дэниэл не раз зашивал ему раны и накладывал повязки, но всегда действовал быстро, чётко, а в тот раз… хм, как будто разглядывал. Он вообще был склонен прикасаться просто так — хлопать по плечу, прихватывать за рукав, но это ощущалось совсем иначе. Не так… остро.

Надо было заняться делом. Отличное средство прочистить мозги. 

Дэниэл то и дело заводил разговор о маньяке, убивающем рыжих невысоких мужчин и оставляющим на телах записку «Не тот». Роршах не собирался вмешивать его в это дело. Давно пора было действовать, но Дэниэл мешал — ему совсем не нужно знать, что эти убийства просто способ привлечь внимание. Послания Роршаху. 

Кто-то видевший его без _лица_ остался жив. И каким-то образом выяснил, что он живёт недалеко от порта — вряд ли можно списать на случайное совпадение, что все убийства произошли в том районе. За себя Роршах не боялся. А вот Дэниэл мог пострадать. Нельзя этого допустить. У Роршаха было только одно предположение — его мститель входил в банду Страшилы, изуродованного во Вьетнаме ветерана, наладившего наркобизнес.

Ту историю Роршах вспоминать не любил — был неопытен, самонадеян, дважды попался в примитивную ловушку. Во второй раз лишился _лица_ и едва не распрощался с жизнью. Счастливчик Пи, правая рука Страшилы, со смаком порезал бы его на кусочки помельче, если бы не другой страшилин любимчик — тигр, вырвавшийся из клетки. Случайность. Роршах убрал всех, кто мог его узнать. Кроме Страшилы — тот додумался прогуляться с его _лицом_ в разгар беспорядков и очень удачно поймал камень головой. Неужели уцелела какая-то мелкая сошка, решившаяся на месть спустя почти два года?

Обход притонов пока так ничего и не дал. Десяток сломанных пальцев и пара рук так никому и не развязали языки. Но оставались ещё места, куда стоило заглянуть.

В «Крупную рыбу» Роршах пришёл с наступлением сумерек. Стоило двери захлопнуться за ним, как в баре наступила гробовая тишина — даже музыкальный автомат замолчал. Воры, грабители, пушеры, сутенёры и шлюхи замерли, как кролики в свете фар несущегося автомобиля. На лице каждого читалось: «только не меня». Их было больше, но они боялись. Роршах любил такие моменты. 

— Как бизнес, Марти? — он облокотился о стойку, внимательно оглядывая собравшихся в баре. Хм, с кого бы начать… Кто теоретически может знать?

Белый как мел бармен выдавил улыбку:

— Н-ничего, мистер Роршах, потихоньку. Я вас ждал.

— Хрм. Надо же, — Роршах медленно повернул голову в его сторону.

— Да, — Марти сглотнул. От непрерывно меняющих очертания чёрных пятен по его спине явно побежали мурашки. Наверняка думал, какая это жуткая маска. Под стать тому, кто её носит. — Вам тут послание ос...

— Кто?

— Не знаю, клянусь! Позавчера нашёл на стойке, даже не заметил, когда его оставили, — Марти дрожащей рукой выложил запечатанный конверт с надписью печатными буквами: «Роршаху». 

— Даже скажу тебе спасибо, — Роршах убрал конверт в записную книжку и продолжил: — Но не зря интересовался бизнесом. Где закладки? 

Марти побледнел ещё больше. С выражением вселенской скорби он достал из-под стойки десяток маленьких пакетиков, наполненных белыми кристаллами.

— Это всё.

Роршах смёл пакетики в карман.

— Дай-ка руку, Марти.

— Я вспомнил! — бармен отшатнулся, едва не налетев на полки со спиртным. — Ещё в туалете. 

— Повспоминай хорошо. Никуда не тороплюсь.

— Б-больше нет, правда! — на лбу Марти крупными каплями выступил холодный пот. — Викинг покажет, — он кивнул в сторону вышибалы, дюжего бритоголового мужика с густой рыжей бородой.

Как только Роршах и Викинг ушли в туалет, посетители наверняка тут же пришли в движение. Они вытягивали шеи, привставали, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит за неплотно прикрытой дверью, но ничего видно не было, только доносились приглушённые голоса, потом стало тихо. А потом раздался грохот. Все снова застыли, напряжённо поглядывая на дверь. Заурчал слив. Спустя минуту из туалета вышел Роршах.

— Нашёл все. Смыл это дерьмо в унитаз. Тебе, Марти, придётся менять вышибалу. И раковину. Хотел напасть. Хрм. 

— Э-это было недоразумение! — Марти поднял руки, будто сдаваясь. — Я ничего такого… о-он это сам! 

— Уж надеюсь, что ты не такой идиот, — усмехнулся Роршах и, сунув руки в карманы вышел из «Крупной рыбы». 

Недалеко от маскировочного склада он остановился и вынул конверт. Записка внутри, конечно без имени, только дата и координаты — через две недели на пустыре в районе пристани. Долго.

***

— Будешь? — Дэн, уже в костюме Совы, допивал кофе, когда появился Роршах. 

— Нет.

— Любимый ответ, — усмехнулся Дэн.

Роршах остановился под аркой тоннеля и молча смотрел на него. А может, на Арчи. Или в стену. Но Дэн явственно чувствовал на себе колкий взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — он поставил кружку на стол, заваленный чертежами.

— Пришёл попрощаться. Прекращаю сотрудничество. 

— Что? — Дэн шагнул к Роршаху, но остановился. В висках застучало. — Почему?!

— Делаешь меня слабым.

— Мне казалось, мы, напротив, отлично дополняли друг друга.

— Не о том. Ты слишком мягкий. Гуманный. 

Дэн молчал. Вся ситуация напоминала дурной сон.

— Не ищи, — Роршах шагнул в тоннель. 

Дэн смотрел, как он уходит, и не мог пошевелиться. Вот так… просто? Смахивало на предательство. Но, чёрт, это же Роршах! Должна быть какая-то причина!

Всю ночь Дэн искал его на улицах — с соволёта и пешком, но тот как в воду канул. 

Однажды он прицепил на Роршаха маячок — сунул маленькую пластинку за тулью оставленной на верстаке шляпы, пока напарник уничтожал свою порцию пиццы. Это заняло не больше пары секунд, и Роршах, поглощённый едой, просто не мог заметить. Когда он ушёл, маячок исправно показал, что объект отошёл на десять метров от склада, после чего сигнал прервался. Дэн клял ненадёжную технику, но назавтра Роршах протянул ему переломленную пополам пластинку: «Не знал, как деактивировать. Больше не пытайся. Всегда проверяю». Тогда-то Дэн понял, что паранойя Роршаха не имеет границ — он не доверял вообще никому («Медики? Вколют отупляющую дрянь. Копы? Продажные. Как и политики»), даже ему — напарнику, которого сам же выбрал.

***

Дэн искал Роршаха уже вторую неделю, но безрезультатно. Ясно было одно — он по-прежнему выходит на улицы и стал действовать гораздо жёстче, ведь больше никто не одёргивал. 

— Эй, мистер Сова, — патрульный коп, которому Дэн сдал неудачливых грабителей, затолкнул их в машину, но уезжать не торопился. — Больше не работаешь с Роршахом?

— Решили разделиться на время — он в одном районе, я в другом… Так продуктивнее.

— Вам, конечно, виднее, — полицейский сдвинул фуражку и почесал затылок, — но присматривал бы ты за ним, а? Он эту шваль в отбивную превращает, вызывает нас и смывается — они-то уж никуда не убегут, хех. Грубо работает. 

— Я постараюсь на него повлиять, — кивнул Дэн. «Ох, мужик, как будто от меня что-то зависит». — Он неплохой парень, но… 

— Уж постарайся, ты-то славный малый. 

Дэна этот разговор обеспокоил. В преступном мире Роршаха ненавидели, но, похоже, теперь он решил настроить против себя полицию и общественность. 

Роршах ни на минуту он не выходил из головы. О нём напоминало всё: нетронутый рафинад в жестяной банке, белая керамическая кружка на сушилке, стол в подвале, где он обычно ел, смотровой стол, на котором Дэн зашивал ему раны… И во сне тоже был Роршах.

Впервые надев костюм Ночной Совы, Дэн был вынужден признаться себе, что мужчины нравятся ему так же, как и женщины. Погони и драки заменяли секс, но он бы не отказался с кем-нибудь поэкспериментировать. Например, с Роршахом. Но задумываться об этом всерьёз он себе не позволял. Мысль бродила на краю сознания, проникала в смутные, путаные сны, которых он никогда не помнил на утро, но они оставляли чувство жгучего стыда. Теперь, когда Роршах ушёл, можно было себя отпустить, не боясь, что всё выплывет наружу. А может, он потому и прекратил сотрудничество — что-то заметил?

В этот раз Дэну снилось — неожиданно детально и чётко, — как они вернулись утром в подвал, всё ещё взбудораженные погоней, и просто начали целоваться, грубо и жадно, катаясь по полу Арчи. Проснулся он с острым желанием подрочить и одновременно побиться головой об стену — от гадливости. Роршах прикрывал его, а он…

***

Роршах не знал, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы перестать думать о Дэниэле. Перестать видеть грязные сны. Дэниэл считал его своим другом, доверял ему, он же хотел согрешить с ним. Отвратительно. 

Роршах ненавидел Уолтера. Сам он безупречен, непогрешим, похоть чужда ему, но Уолтер всё портил. Жалкое шлюхино отродье. Хотел, чтоб его любили. Хотел секса, как примитивное животное. Не исчез, прятался где-то глубоко.

Роршах твёрдо знал, что трогать себя грешно. Во сне он не мог контролировать реакции, но в остальное время, почувствовав желание, наказывал себя. Ударить оклеенную газетными вырезками стену, до крови сдирая костяшки пальцев. Вогнать под ноготь иглу. Прикусить язык. Это помогало держать себя под контролем. 

До назначенной встречи на пустыре оставалось всего ничего. Роршах знал — это ловушка, ничто иное. Возможно, сегодня его убьют. И Дэниэл никогда не узнает, _как_ он к нему относился на самом деле. В какую грязь хотел затащить. Роршах задумчиво погладил записную книжку по обложке и сунул во внутренний карман. Всё хотел написать об этом, но лучше не надо — неизвестно, кому в руки попадёт дневник. Никто не должен узнать.

Не торопясь, он направился вниз по улице. Соблазн сменить направление и завернуть к Дэниэлу был велик, как никогда. Сгрести его за шиворот, поцеловать — прямо так, сквозь маску, и вот тогда-то умереть не жалко. Но пусть Дэниэл лучше запомнит его несговорчивым засранцем, чем извращенцем.

Роршах подходил к пустырю. Называли его так по старой памяти — там была свалка старых, никому больше не нужных автомобилей с двигателями внутреннего сгорания, насквозь проржавевших, так и не дождавшихся переоборудования. Часть свалки освещали дальние лучи прожекторов промзоны. Хорошее место для засады. Роршах поправил спрятанный в рукаве короткий ломик и огляделся. 

— Ты пунктуальный, — из-за груды металлолома вышел высокий человек. Нижнюю часть его лица скрывал красный платок. — И ничему не учишься.

Роршах молчал. Ненавидящие взгляды прожигали спину. 

— Уже догадался, кто я? — этот тип старался держаться полубоком к свету, не вынимая левую руку из кармана кожаной куртки. В правой он держал тесак с рядом зазубрин и похлопывал им по бедру. 

Роршах не ответил. 

— Узнаёшь? — мужчина снял платок.

Левую сторону покрывали длинные белые шрамы — четыре симметричные полосы. Из-за травмы внешний уголок века был опущен, как будто в лукавом прищуре. Справа не доставало куска щеки — в зияющей дыре виднелся ряд зубов. Мочки уха тоже не доставало. Он вытащил левую руку из кармана, и стало видно, что рукав пустой до локтя. 

— Счастливчик Пи, — в голосе Роршаха не прозвучало ни тени удивления.

— Как видишь, оправдываю своё прозвище, — Счастливчик усмехнулся и угрожающе повёл плечами.

— Тигру я симпатизировал больше, — Роршах вытряхнул ломик из рукава и крепко сжал.

— Уж извини, что не пришёл за тобой раньше, восстанавливался, знаешь ли, — Счастливчик шагнул в его сторону, и как по команде из-за машин показались ещё человек десять, вооружённых цепями и кастетами, и взяли их в круг.

— Твои секунданты? — Роршах немного сместил центр тяжести, готовый уклоняться от атаки. 

— Точно, — Счастливчик Пи приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки и крутанул клинок. Лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух.

— Позёр, — Роршах не сдвинулся ни на шаг.

По толпе прошёл приглушённый гомон: «Давайте уже!». Тесак и лом лязгнули, скрестившись, брызнули искры.

***

Для разнообразия Дэн решил поискать контрабандистов в порту, но никаких подозрительных ночных работ не заметил. Зато пролетая над пустырём, наткнулся на настоящее побоище. Кругом валялись тела — одни не двигались, другие слабо шевелились, как раздавленные жуки, и среди них Роршах отбивался от троих нападавших, теснивших его к нагромождению машин. В пылу драки никто не обратил внимания ни на удивлённые возгласы, ни на гул низко зависшего Арчи.

Дэн спрыгнул прямо на спину одного из противников и, прижав к земле, вырубил одним точным ударом. Двое оставшихся быстро сориентировались — один пытался задеть Роршаха цепью, второй, перехватив нож на манер кинжала, направился к Дэну. 

Справиться с ним тоже оказалось не сложно — нападавший был порядком измотан, кровь из рассечённой брови заливала ему глаз. И только уложив его, Дэн заметил, что движения Роршаха какие-то странные, будто он пьян. Наверняка Роршах будет злиться, говорить, что справился бы, но Дэну было плевать на его недовольство. Он просто вырубил оставшегося в два удара — не честно, со спины, но это не имело значения.

Роршах стоял перед ним, покачиваясь и сжимая лом обеими руками. На маске, чуть выше левого виска, расплывалось пятно — красное на белом.

— Не видел шляпу?

— И тебе привет, — Дэн огляделся. — А, вон она. Повезло, далеко укатилась, — он вытащил её из щели между порыжевшими роллс-ройсом и фольксвагеном и подал напарнику.

Роршах молча нахлобучил её, сунул ломик в рукав плаща и начал заваливаться вперёд. Дэн подхватил его и, набрав на пульте команду снижения, втащил в спустившийся почти до самой земли соволёт. Даже без сознания, обмякший, Роршах был до странного лёгким.

В себя он пришёл так же внезапно — Дэн попытался уложить его на скамью, но Роршах вдруг резко сел, едва не угодив лбом ему в лицо, и схватился за голову.

— Эй, тебе нельзя делать резких движений!

— Плевать. Вызывай полицию, пока не расползлись.

Дэн покачал головой и сел за штурвал:

— Уже. Кстати, не хочешь сказать спасибо?

— Спасибо. Опять маячок?

— Нет, просто удачное совпадение, — Дэн старался отвечать бодро, не выдать горечь — Роршах вёл себя так, будто он был всего лишь досадной помехой.

— Как тигр, — Роршах усмехнулся.

— Что? — Дэн обернулся к нему, но Роршах не ответил, сидел, навалившись на стену, и голова его безвольно болталась.

Короткий перелёт до дома занял больше времени, чем обычно — пришлось дважды приводить Роршаха в чувство. Из соволёта он порывался выйти сам, но Дэн не стал его слушать и на руках донёс до смотрового стола.

— Ты можешь хоть сейчас не ерепениться? — Дэн с раздражением хлопнул Роршаха по рукам, когда тот попытался его оттолкнуть. — Я должен тебя осмотреть.

— Нет… прломов. Ушибы, — говорил он с явным трудом.

— Хорошо бы, — Дэн быстро избавил его от перчаток, шляпы и плаща. С шарфом и пиджаком пришлось повозиться — Роршах пытался снять их сам, но руки не слушались, и он больше мешался. — Учти, рубаху и штаны я тоже собираюсь с тебя снять.

— Раньше обхдлсь… бз этго.

— _Раньше_ я видел, какие травмы тебе нанесли. В этот раз веселье прошло без меня.

Роршах промолчал. 

Дэн раздел его до чёрных дешёвых трусов, стянул даже майку. Гематомы — в основном на ногах и боках, неглубокий порез на плече… Выглядело не так плохо, как можно было подумать. Дэн прощупал рёбра, похоже, все были целы. До конца не верилось, что это всё не сон, и он действительно видит перед собой худое, жилистое тело.

— Уф, рёбра целы.

— Гврил. Знаю, кгда слманы.

— Я должен был удостовериться. А теперь снимай маску. И так вижу, что у тебя неслабое сотрясение, но голову надо обработать. Вообще, этим надо было заняться в первую очередь, но…

— Мнго блтаешь, Дэниэл.

— Нервы. Ну, давай, снимай. 

— Нет. Сам обрботаю.

— Господи, Роршах, ты меня с ума сведёшь, — Дэн схватился за голову. — Я искал тебя, каждую ночь метался по городу: где ты, жив ли. Места себе не находил, а ты… Мне, знаешь ли, не плевать, что с тобой!

Дэн сердито смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди. Кляксы на маске взметнулись водоворотом, от хаотичной смены очертаний зарябило в глазах, но в следующий миг пятна превратились в две тонкие линии, стекающие по щекам. Такого Дэн ещё не видел. 

— Роршах?..

— Прости, — хрипло отозвался тот. — Не думал. Идиот. 

Снова на Дэна нашло странное оцепенение. Зато сердце, по ощущениям, колотилось где-то в горле. Он не моргая смотрел, как Роршах медленно закатывает маску — как всегда до кончика носа, останавливается, а потом поднимает край выше и сдёргивает её одним движением. 

Дэн ухватился за край смотрового стола. Во рту пересохло от волнения. Он видит лицо Роршаха! Скуластое, некрасивое, с переломанным носом, усыпанное веснушками. Взгляд карих, глубоко посаженных глаз из-под нахмуренных рыжих бровей был мрачный и настороженный. Рыжие же волосы, где не слиплись от крови, жёстко топорщились.

Картинка сложилась окончательно.

— Так это… на тебя охотятся? — Дэн подавил острое желание врезать себе. Ведь сразу отметил, что Роршах параметрами подходит под жертву, но списывал на подхваченную от напарника паранойю. 

— Охотился, — Роршах мрачно усмехнулся. — Раскроил ему голову ломом. Птом чуть не пскльзнулся на его мозгах. Больше не оживёт, — в голосе звучало плохо скрываемое удовлетворение.

— Ну… хорошо, — Дэн выдохнул, не зная, что ещё сказать: Роршах убил человека, но признание не вызвало ничего. Главное, что сам жив. — А теперь тебе придётся потерпеть.

***

Стоило немалого труда уговорить Роршаха остаться. Дэн ушёл к себе, но так и не спал — прислушивался к звукам из гостиной. Мало ли, вдруг Роршаху станет плохо, или он попробует сбежать. Но было тихо. 

Дэн лежал, глядя в потолок, и всё никак не мог поверить, что видел лицо Роршаха. Наконец-то. Столько гадал, какой он, старше или младше, а теперь _знает_. Выглядел Роршах не старше него. И пусть его нельзя было назвать привлекательным, Дэн не был разочарован. В конце концов, к нему влекло, когда вообще не видел его лица. 

Дэну показалось, что он просто на минутку прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти карие глаза, веснушки и тонкогубый рот, но настенный старинные часы в виде совы показывали, что задремал он на целых двадцать минут, и уже без пяти восемь утра. Дэн решил, что пора вставать. 

Обычно он просыпался к полудню или часу — мог себе позволить, но сегодня был особый случай. Устраивая Роршаха, он в очередной раз гадал, на что тот вообще живёт. На вопросы, ждёт ли его кто-то дома и нужно ли позвонить на работу, предупредить, что сегодня не выйдет, он ответил отрицательно. Получает пособие по безработице? Не похоже, что ему повезло с наследством.

Дэн ненавидел отца — за отравленное детство, за издевательства над матерью, но пользовался его деньгами. Этот дом, оборудование подвала, тоннель, ведущий на выкупленный заброшенный склад, материалы для гаджетов — всё было унаследовано от отца. Деньги матери он пустил в оборот, они приносили хорошие проценты, на которые можно жить, не заботясь о завтрашнем дне и пописывать в орнитологические журналы ради удовольствия, а не для заработка. От Роршаха же просто разило бедностью. 

Дэн оделся и, тихо ступая, вышел из спальни.

Конечно же, Роршаха не было — три подушки, которые он оставил ему, чтоб спал полусидя, и одеяло были аккуратно сложены стопкой на диване. Дэн вздохнул и пошёл на кухню. На пороге он остановился. Роршах стоял к нему боком, у продуктового шкафчика, стараясь держаться в тени, и жадно ел консервированные бобы прямо из банки. Уже умудрился заляпать майку. Маска была на нём, с подсохшим пятном, привычно закатанная до переносицы.

— Ты их хоть бы погрел, — вздохнул Дэн и потянулся к сушилке за кружкой.

— И так сойдёт, — буркнул Роршах.

***

Роршах не смог выйти на патрулирование. Мутило, голова пульсировала болью. Он напился таблеток, которые Дэниэл дал ему с собой, и лежал на узкой койке, накрыв голову подушкой. Каждый звук впивался в мозг раскалёнными гвоздями. Свет резал глаза даже сквозь задёрнутые шторы. 

Роршаху показалось, что Дэниэл выглядел огорчённым, когда он уходил. Но так было нужно. Нельзя пользоваться его добротой. 

Переодеваясь в тайнике, он едва не потерял сознание. Когда поднимался в квартиру, мисс Шейрп приняла его за пьяного и начала визгливо орать, что не потерпит такого и выселит. Роршах едва сдержался, чтобы не вбить все слова обратно ей в глотку. Но женщин нельзя трогать. Даже если это склочная шлюха в засаленном халате с выводком вечно сопливых детей от разных отцов.

Хотелось сдохнуть.

***

Дэн не находил себе места. Роршах снова пропал. Уже вторую ночь он не появлялся и, похоже, не выходил на улицы. Дэн клял себя, что отпустил его тем утром. А вдруг Роршах не добрался до дома? Случиться могло что угодно. Травма оказалась серьёзнее, и произошло кровоизлияние в мозг. Его сбила машина. Потерял сознание и неудачно упал. Всё-таки оказался в больнице. Хорошо, если последний вариант…

На какую-то долю секунды Дэну показалось, что у него просто разыгралось воображение, но нет — из тоннеля действительно появился Роршах, бесшумный, как тень. В новом плаще, но всё той же модели, и в неизменной шляпе. Кляксы на маске были похожи на крылья.

— Роршах! — Дэну показалось, будто пересёк подвал одним шагом. 

Он схватил Роршаха за ворот плаща, рванул к себе, а вторую руку запустил под шарф, задрал край маски и поцеловал.

Роршах не ответил. Стоял, плотно сжав тонкие губы, напряжённый и жёсткий, будто пружина.

— Ну вот, — Дэн отстранился и выпустил ворот из хватки, — теперь ты знаешь.

Он готовился к удару, или что Роршах просто уйдёт, бросив напоследок что-нибудь ядовитое. Но тот просто стоял. Замерли даже пятна на маске. А потом Роршах шагнул вперёд и впился ему в рот. Это был отчаянный, чертовски неловкий поцелуй. Они сталкивались зубами, умудрялись прикусывать друг другу губы, дыхания не хватало, ещё и слюни текли, как у впервые целующихся «по-взрослому» подростков. Не сразу дошло, что Роршах просто не умеет целоваться, но Дэну казалось, это лучшее, что случилось за последние годы. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он всё ещё крепко сжимал Роршаха за плечи — наверно, до синяков, а тот стоял, неловко приподнявшись на мысках. Шляпа его отлетела в сторону, и это отчего-то рассмешило Дэна. Роршах вырвался и рывком опустил маску.

— Эй, ты чего, — Дэн схватил его за локоть. — Я не над тобой смеялся. Не уходи.

Роршах молчал, тяжело дыша. Кляксы то почти заливали маску чёрным, то истончались и делались едва различимы.

— Так ты поэтому избегал прикосновений? — Дэн нехотя разжал пальцы, отпуская его.

— Так ты поэтому меня трогал? — в тон ему отозвался Роршах.

— Ого, у тебя появилось чувство юмора! — Дэн хлопнул его по спине.

— Хрм, — Роршах как всегда недовольно повёл плечами.

— Слушай… Я давно хотел это сделать.

— Тоже. Надевай маску. Не будем терять время, — Роршах сунул руки в карманы и мотнул головой в сторону Арчи. — Нужны там.


	2. Chapter 2

Дэну казалось, будто время вдруг набрало скорость, и дни начали лететь слишком быстро. 

В утро после первого поцелуя он с сожалением отпустил Роршаха — думал, что тот больше не придёт. Но он вернулся вечером, как обычно. Они больше не целовались — Роршах не позволял. «Оба мужчины. Не должны». Он пытался вести себя как обычно, но утром, когда адреналин ночных драк ещё бурлил в крови, всё-таки срывался — зажимал Дэна в каком-нибудь укромном достаточно тёмном (и, как правило, воняющем мочой и помоями) уголке и жадно прижимался, трогал везде, куда позволял добраться костюм, но не давал прикасаться к себе. У Дэна в такие моменты голова шла кругом, и он был готов встать на колени прямо в грязь, отсосать Роршаху — ну и что, что никогда такого не делал. Желание было сильнее здравого смысла. Только вот Роршах не давал ему толком пошевелиться, впечатывая в крошащиеся, исписанные граффити стены. 

Месяц промелькнул незаметно, но они так и не зашли дальше неловкого грубоватого лапанья. И всё же кое-какой прогресс наметился — в подвале Роршах начал снимать маску, пусть неохотно и ненадолго. Иногда Дэну казалось, что он имеет дело с двумя разными Роршахами. Тот, которого он знал, не так уж отличался от себя же в маске — лицо его, как и голос, почти ничего не выражало, смотрел он всегда прямо в глаза, и от тяжёлого, пронзительного взгляда у Дэна по спине начинали ползти мурашки. Этот Роршах был всегда собран, напряжён, и когда Дэн пытался его обнять, казалось, что обнимает скрученный в подобие человеческой фигуры железный трос. Другой Роршах появлялся реже. На лице его читалось непривычное выражение — чуть растерянное и виноватое. Он избегал прямого взгляда, смотрел чуть в сторону или опускал глаза. Неожиданно был неловок и остро реагировал на прикосновения — вздрагивал, но тут же тянулся за ними. Не проходило и пяти минут, как снова «возвращался» привычный Роршах. Контраст был разительным. Но Дэн почти не удивлялся — это же Роршах, ходячая странность. Он бы хотел назвать его настоящим именем, но тот отмалчивался. «Всему своё время, надо просто подождать», — уговаривал себя Дэн. Ещё неделю, месяц, год — когда-нибудь Роршах скажет. 

Этим утром Роршах был угрюмее, чем обычно. Никаких прикосновений. Никаких разговоров. Напряжённая поза, голова опущена — Дэн знал, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. 

— Кофе? — Дэн положил маску и гогглы на верстак, обернулся к Роршаху, подслеповато щурясь — домашние очки, как назло, куда-то «спрятались».

Роршах всё ещё стоял возле Арчи, будто не решался пройти. И вдруг вскинул голову, быстро приблизился к Дэну и, приподняв маску, неловко клюнул его в уголок рта, притянул к себе, притираясь пахом сквозь слои одежды.

Все мысли разом вылетели у Дэна из головы. Он толком не понял, как они добрались до спальни, умудряясь целоваться — по-прежнему неловко и болезненно, — и избавляться от одежды на ходу. Немного опомнился он, только когда они повалились на негодующе скрипнувшую кровать, и обнаружил, что на них ничего не осталось, кроме штанов и белья. И маски Роршаха. 

— Надо в душ, я весь пропотел, — Дэн прижал Роршаха к постели, вместо того, чтобы встать, и коснулся губами колючего подбородка.

— К чёрту, — Роршах стиснул его ногами, явно толком не понимая, что делает, повинуясь инстинкту. 

Дэн потянулся к его ширинке, и Роршах перехватил его руку, больно сжал запястье, но тут же отпустил. Нетерпеливо они принялись стаскивать друг с друга штаны, катаясь по кровати и тяжело дыша. 

— Сними маску, — Дэн на вытянутых руках навис над обнажённым Роршахом.

— Нет, Дэниэл.

— Пожалуйста, — прозвучало умоляюще. Почти жалобно.

Роршах тяжело вздохнул и, задержав дыхание, сдёрнул её резким движением, как сдирают коросту. Впервые Дэн подумал, что, возможно, Роршаху больно снимать её — не физически.

Тусклый серый свет, просачивавшийся из-за плотных задёрнутых штор, наполнял комнату. Они лежали друг напротив друга и просто смотрели. Изучали взглядом. По сравнению с Роршахом, Дэн казался себе каким-то неуместно большим и тяжеловесным. Он знал, какой Роршах сильный — пожалуй, в бою мог бы его уделать, знал, какие твёрдые мышцы у него под кожей. Но сейчас Роршах казался ему до странности хрупким. Он хотел прикоснуться к нему, зарыться пальцами в рыжие завитки в низу живота, бережно сжать толстый член, но боялся. Роршах тоже не делал движений навстречу, просто лежал, комкая в руке покрывало, и сбивчиво, нервно дышал, скользя взглядом по его телу, и по коже от этого поползли приятные мурашки. 

Дэн не выдержал. Придвинулся ближе и обхватил лицо Роршаха ладонями. Тот отвёл взгляд. Дэн, как слепой, трогал его, проводил большими пальцами по бровям, пытался запомнить линии скул и подбородка. Роршаха заметно начало потряхивать, и Дэн прижал его к себе, переплёлся ногами, начал гладить по спине, ощущая острые лопатки, проступающие позвонки и тонкие линии шрамов. Сердце стучало как бешеное. В паху пульсировало в такт. Спустя несколько долгих секунд Роршах обнял его в ответ. Как-то неуверенно, будто толком не знал, как это делается. А может, и правда не знал. Обычно он просто цеплялся за Дэна или притискивал к чему-нибудь, но объятиями это назвать было сложно. Дэн коснулся губами его лба и просунул руку между телами, соединяя члены вместе. Роршах дёрнулся, но не отстранился. Только задышал чаще. Дэн закусил губу. От соприкосновения головок по спине прошла приятная дрожь. Роршах нетерпеливо толкнулся ему в ладонь, но тут же замер.

Почти с сожалением Дэн убрал руку и положил ему на бедро, придерживая. Коснулся губами шеи, лизнул ключицу, почувствовав на языке солоноватый вкус пота, аккуратно прикусил сосок. Роршах вышел из оцепенения и нерешительно положил ладонь ему на плечо. Дэн двигался ниже. Целовал проступающие рёбра и плоский живот, тёрся щекой. Хотелось запомнить запах Роршаха, его кожу под пальцами. Дэн поднял голову и посмотрел на него — Роршах стискивал зубы, болезненно жмурясь.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — Дэн потёрся носом об его подвздошную кость. — Не сдерживайся, расслабься.

Роршах хрипло выдохнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Дэн воспринял это как руководство к действию.

Он взял член Роршаха, большим пальцем размазал по головке выступившую каплю смазки и обхватил губами, не особо представляя, что нужно делать. Ему просто этого хотелось. Почувствовать. Вобрать. Вылизать. Присвоить.

— Считаешь, член в зубах способствует доверию? — хрипло усмехнулся Роршах. 

— Прости, — Дэн поднял голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Задел, да?

Роршах мотнул головой:

— Просто не должен. Не опускайся.

— Эй, в этом нет ничего стыдного или унизительного. Разве плохо доставлять друг другу удовольствие?

Роршах отстранил Дэна, прежде чем он успел ещё что-то сказать, сполз вниз, к изножью кровати и, длинно лизнув низ живота, коснулся его члена губами. Дэн вздрогнул. Это… наяву?! Роршах вобрал его член сразу глубоко, ткнулся носом в чёрные жёсткие волосы и судорожно сглотнул, явно борясь с тошнотой. Дэн едва не кончил от этого судорожного движения гортани и влажного жара.

— Господи, Р-роршах, что ты…

— Испорченный. Сын шлюхи. Можно.

— Что? — Дэн приподнялся на локте.

— Ш-ш, — Роршах покачал головой и лизнул его яйца, мягко прихватил кожу губами. Дэн застонал и откинулся на подушку.

_«Возьми глубже, сучка», — эту фразу Роршах часто слышал из спальни матери. И он старался. Дэниэл, широко раздвинув напряжённые бёдра, положил ладонь ему на затылок — не надавливал, просто поглаживал. Иногда вскидывал таз и бормотал извинения. Роршах слушал его приглушённые стоны, и ему было до странного хорошо — просто оттого, что хорошо Дэниэлу. Прикасаться к нему оказалось мучительно приятно. И страшно — вдруг случайно сделает больно, ведь ничего, кроме этого, не умел. И так странно, что Дэниэл не отталкивал его, такого уродливого и никчёмного, позволял…_

— Иди сюда, — шёпотом позвал Дэн и потянул его за запястье. — Иди ко мне. 

Роршах нехотя повиновался. Дэн попытался поцеловать его в губы, но тот отвернулся, и он мазнул губами по уху. Дэн обнял Роршаха за плечи и аккуратно сжал в ладони пульсирующий член. Так приятно было ощущать бархатистую кожу и выпуклые в _е_ нки под пальцами. Роршах всё-таки не выдержал — застонал сквозь зубы. Дэн притёрся к его бедру, пытаясь попасть в такт движениям руки. Роршах крупно дрожал, впившись пальцами ему в спину.

— Дэниэл… хватит… — он попытался отстраниться, но Дэн не позволил.

— Ну же, немного осталось, — коснулся он губами пылающей скулы Роршаха.

— Это… слишком…

Дэну хватило ещё одного движения, чтобы кончить. Будто с головой затопило колким жаром, поднимавшимся от члена и поджавшихся яиц. Непроизвольно он сжал ладонь сильнее. По телу Роршаха прошла судорога, на живот брызнуло тёплым, и он издал какой-то странный звук, похожий на всхлип.

— Прости, я сделал тебе больно? — Дэн заглянул ему в лицо, до странности растерянное, почти напуганное.

— Нет. Никогда не делал этого… Странно.

– Ну, я тоже подобным впервые занимаюсь, — и тут до Дэна начало доходить. — Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что _вообще_ никогда не делал ничего подобного? Даже… э… сам с собой?

— Вообще. Потеря контроля. Грязь. Нельзя.

— О, — только и смог сказать Дэн. 

Он крепче прижал Роршаха к себе, ожидая, что тот попытается высвободиться, но Роршах прижался ещё теснее, кости впились почти до боли, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Дэн чувствовал, как щекочут короткие ресницы, как дыхание оседает на коже и понимал, что сейчас с ним другой Роршах — тот, второй, и от горькой нежности к нему наворачивались слёзы. Это было глупо, Дэн знал, и потому сдерживался, но не по себе было думать, что Роршаха, похоже, никто никогда не любил. 

Они бы могли пролежать так ещё долго, но подсохшая на коже сперма начала неприятно зудеть.

— Пойдём в душ? Или хочешь принять его один?

— Нет, — Роршах сел и потянулся за маской, брошенной у подушки.

— А как…

— Дома помоюсь.

Дэн вздохнул — Роршах снова закрылся. Он по привычке потянулся за очками к прикроватному столику, заваленному книгами, но вспомнил, что они остались где-то в подвале.

Роршах тем временем застегнул штаны и вертел головой, ища майку.

— По-моему, она должна быть где-то на лестнице, — Дэн нехотя натянул трусы. Было не слишком-то приятно, но расхаживать перед Роршахом голым отчего-то казалось неловко. 

— Может, останешься? — спросил он уже полностью одетого Роршаха в подвале. Тот подобрал с пола шляпу, раздражённо отряхнул её и надел.

— Нет, Дэниэл, — голос звучал как всегда холодно. Отчуждённо.

— Тогда пообещай, что завтра вернёшься, — Дэн поёжился от сквозняка.

— Обещаю, — Роршах, как всегда, заложил руки в карманы, и вошёл в тоннель.

— Послушай… Как тебя зовут?

— Роршах, — ответил он, не обернувшись.

***

Роршах действительно вернулся. Теперь почти каждый рейд заканчивался в спальне Дэна. Они исследовали друг друга, не торопясь перейти к тому, что большинство считало настоящим сексом. Роршах по-прежнему редко и неохотно снимал маску. Дэн выяснил, что на спине, в районе лопаток, у него тоже есть веснушки, а ещё ему нравится, когда целуют в шею, у самого основания, прикусывают мочку уха и гладят поясницу. 

Дэн просто дурел от контрастов. Роршах оставался всё таким же несговорчивым засранцем, склонным к плохо оправдываемой жестокости, однако в постели он был немного зажатым, но нежным — его как будто не интересовало собственное удовольствие, он лишь стремился сделать приятное Дэну. В такие моменты ещё сильнее не хотелось отпускать его. Вообще никогда. Но Роршах всегда уходил. 

— Оставайся, — Дэн поставил перед ним кружку мятного чая.

— Нет. Обсуждали, — Роршах шумно отпил и захрустел рафинадом.

Утро заливало кухню золотисто-розовым светом, и Дэн подумал, насколько же чужеродно Роршах выглядел здесь, в маске и пиджаке, застёгнутом на все пуговицы. Так не должно быть.

— Я о другом, — Дэн сел напротив. — Оставайся насовсем. 

— Предлагаешь сожительство? — Роршах усмехнулся. Вышло неожиданно зло.

— Звучит не очень. В доме много места, ты мог бы… э… как бы снимать комнату. Так будет удобнее.

— А плата? — Роршах поднялся и опустил маску. — Деньгами? Собой?

— Господи, — Дэн с силой потёр лоб, — ну почему ты всегда всё…

— Порчу? — с вызовом перебил Роршах, повязав шарф. 

— Я…

— Неважно, — Роршах надел висевший на спинке плащ и взял с подоконника шляпу.

Дэн молча смотрел на оставленную им кружку. Хлопнула дверь в подвал, но он не обернулся. 

Вечером Роршах вернулся. Как ни в чём не бывало. Дэн испытал такое облегчение, что даже злиться не получалось. Но Роршах не остался на утро. Ложась в постель, Дэн подумал, как же его не хватает здесь, под боком. Уже успел привыкнуть.

***

Ещё одну ночь спустя Роршах всё же оказался в спальне Дэна. Он раздевался медленно, как будто каждый предмет одежды приходилось сдирать с кожей. Дэн, уже раздетый, терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Роршах скользнул к нему под одеяло. Дэн тут же притянул его к себе.

— Как насчёт снять маску сегодня, м?

— Нет, — Роршах напряг плечи.

— Послушай, — Дэн постарался говорить как можно мягче, — я хочу видеть тебя, видеть твоё лицо, а не маску…

— Это и _есть_ моё лицо, — Роршах сбросил его руки сел. — Моё _настоящее_ лицо. 

— Господи, Р…

— Это — я, — Роршах указал на движущиеся узоры. — Моя лучшая часть. Сильная. Ты хочешь видеть уродство. Худшую часть. Слабую. Жалкую. _Грязную_. 

Он рывком поднялся с постели и начал собирать одежду. Дэн ему не мешал — он и не догадывался, что всё _настолько_ запущено. В который раз не знал, что сказать.

***

Они продолжали вместе патрулировать, но уже третью ночь не разговаривали друг с другом. Роршах молча приходил и уходил, а Дэн не пытался завязать с ним разговор. Но в этот раз Роршах не ушёл. Он приподнялся на носках и, задрав маску, непривычно мягко коснулся губ Дэна. 

В спальне они целовались и цеплялись друг за друга, словно не виделись полгода. И Дэн снова поплыл от мягкого напора. Роршах — без маски — прижимал его к постели, держа за запястья, члены тёрлись друг о друга, и Дэн сжал его ногами, скрестил лодыжки на пояснице, готовый удержать силой, если у Роршаха в голове вдруг сработает переключатель, и он захочет уйти.

— Хочу тебя.

Дэну показалось, что он ослышался, но Роршах внимательно, с затаённой тревогой смотрел ему в глаза и ждал реакции.

— М, думал, никогда это не услышу от тебя, — Дэн улыбнулся и шутливо боднул его. — Подожди минуту. 

Отрываться не хотелось ни на секунду, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что придётся. Дэн буквально влетел на кухню, выхватил из навесного шкафчика бутылку оливкового масла и поспешил обратно.

Роршах вопросительно нахмурился, глядя на бутылку, но сообразил, и уши его запылали. 

— Подождёшь, пока я подготовлюсь? — Дэн быстро чмокнул его в щёку, как всегда уколовшись щетиной, и открыл бутылку. — По-хорошему, надо бы в душ и… э… выполнить кое-какие гигиенические проц…

— Много болтаешь. Волнуешься, — Роршах едва заметно улыбнулся и коснулся его плеча. — Помогу?

— Я справлюсь, — заверил Дэн, становясь на колени. Мысль, что Роршах будет его растягивать, обдала жаром, но в первый раз он решил действовать самостоятельно. Почему-то не сомневался, что другие разы будут.

Сначала было скользко. Потом щекотно. После — непривычно. Дэн не мог назвать ощущения от двух пальцев в заднице приятными, но сам процесс заводил — Роршах смотрел на него, убирал лезущие в глаза волосы, гладил, помогая расслабиться. Дэн закусывал губы, глядя на его стоящий, покачивавшийся в такт движений член, и хотел скорее почувствовать его в себе.

— По-моему, достаточно, — он перестал насаживаться на пальцы и лёг. — Расслабься, я скажу, если что не так.

Ещё никогда Дэн не чувствовал себя настолько открытым — слишком уязвимая поза, вот так, на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами. Роршах кивнул и, придерживая его за бедро, толкнулся. Дэн думал, что после пальцев будет легче, но член ощущался совсем по-другому. Болезненнее. 

— Зажимаешься. Прекратить? — Роршах тревожно замер. 

— Нет, — Дэн мотнул головой. — Иди… ближе. Только немного помедленней сначала, ладно?

Роршах осторожно опустился на него, входя до конца. Дэн сделал три глубоких вдоха и почувствовал, что уже не так больно. Мышцы как будто жгло, но терпимо. Роршах шумно дышал, глядя ему в лицо.

— Я в порядке, — Дэн обнял его, провёл по спине.

— Можем ничего не делать. Побыть так.

— Нет, я… хочу.

Движение назад тоже было малоприятным. Роршах почти вышел и всё-таки не сдержался — толкнулся резко, сразу на всю длину. Головка прошлась по простате, и Дэн едва не вскрикнул от ощущения — слишком неожиданно, сильно и приятно.

— Больно? — Роршах хотел вытащить, но Дэн его удержал.

— Нет, наоборот. Сделай так ещё раз.

Это оказалось гораздо лучше взаимной дрочки. Неожиданно даже лучше минета, который и был-то один раз. Дэн цеплялся за плечи Роршаха, двигавшегося медленно, размеренно, целовал его шею и подбородок, прижимал к себе, желая стать одним целым. Никогда не отпускать. Показать, что в мире есть ещё много цветов, кроме чёрного и белого.

Роршах никогда не думал, что это будет так. Так остро. Дезориентирующе. В тысячу раз лучше, чем во снах. Дэниэл был таким узким, горячим, таким… нужным. Роршах старался не сделать ему больно, а в груди всё переворачивалось от незнакомого восторга. Дэниэл его не отталкивал, наоборот, держал крепко, тянулся, и Роршах крепко держал его, невесомо касаясь виска и скулы приоткрытыми губами. Он давно готов был умереть за Дэниэла, но сейчас на грани сознания зрела новая мысль. Нужно жить — для него. Защищать. Заботиться. Этого Роршах не умел, но был готов научиться. 

Почувствовав, что вот-вот наступит разрядка, Дэн сжал член рукой, подстраиваясь под Роршаха. Тот задвигался быстрее, жёстче, но уже было терпимо. 

— Может, теперь-то… скажешь своё имя? — Дэн уткнулся ему в плечо, низко, хрипло застонав.

— Уолтер, — выдохнул Роршах ему на ухо.

И Дэна накрыло — это было как разряд, только приятный. Роршах спустил ему на живот, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, и кусал губы, сдерживая сдавленные стоны.

— Ты в порядке? — отдышавшись, Роршах приподнялся на локте и убрал в сторону прилипшие ко лбу Дэна волосы. — Больно?

— Нет, ты… — Дэн запнулся. Слишком многое хотелось сказать. Он притянул Роршаха за шею и поцеловал, стараясь вложить всё, что чувствовал. 

Роршах явно нехотя отстранился и провёл подушечками пальцев по его щеке, а потом лёг рядом и уложил голову Дэна к себе на плечо. Дэн не возражал. Он устроился поудобнее, и острый запах пота ему не мешал. Начало клонить в сон. Роршах был тут, его сердце билось совсем близко — и это была самая важная в мире вещь. Дэн моргнул, понимая, что задрёмывает, и заставил себя взбодриться — всё-таки, не дело спать в поту и сперме. Масло в заднице тоже комфорта не добавляло.

— Не хочешь сходить в душ? — он потёрся щекой об подбородок Роршаха.

— Ты удивишься. Да.

Дэн хотел пошутить, что секс делает его сговорчивым, но прикусил язык — с Роршаха станется понять слишком буквально. 

Идти решили раздельно. Пока Дэн мылся, Роршах собрал все раскиданные по дому вещи и свалил их на диване в гостиной. А когда настал его черёд, Дэн перестелил постель и пошёл убирать свои вещи. Двигаться было немного неприятно — внутри тянуло и саднило.

Штаны от костюма нашлись под плащом Роршаха. Дэн хотел отложить его в сторону, но внимание привлекла записная книжка во внутреннем кармане. Ему всегда было любопытно, что Роршах там пишет. У него самого был блокнот для заметок, обычно хранившийся в Арчи, и он представлял, что может увидеть у Роршаха — даты, короткие заметки о новых бандах и дельцах, возможно, какие-то напоминания для себя в духе «купить сыр». Было неловко совать нос в чужие записи, но любопытство губит не только кошек, но и сов.

Дэн бегло пролистал страницы — так и есть: заметки, цифры. Ужасный почерк. Он уже хотел закрыть записную книжку и убрать на место, пока Роршах не застал его, но внимание привлёк большой кусок текста — мелкие буквы сплошь покрывали весь разворот. Полей Роршах не признавал. Щурясь даже сквозь очки, Дэн начал читать. 

Это стало настоящим открытием. Роршах, который говорил односложными короткими фразами, оказывается, обладал весьма неплохими литературными способностями. Дэн полистал ещё и нашёл другие тексты. Это были зарисовки о городе. Образные, но при этом лаконичные. Хлёсткие, сочащиеся ядом. Из Роршаха получился бы прекрасный публицист. Дэн с сожалением захлопнул записную книжку и убрал обратно во внутренний карман, стараясь положить так же, как она и лежала.

Роршаха всё не было. Дэн поднялся наверх и прислушался — вода в ванной шумела. Он толкнул дверь.

Роршах стоял под душем и с остервенением тёр себя мочалкой, не замечая Дэна. Плечи, предплечья и грудь были ободраны до крови. Оскалившись, он отбросил мочалку и, обхватив себя руками, впился ногтями в спину, повёл вниз, раздирая кожу.

— Рор… Уолтер! — Дэн сунулся прямо под душ, и рубашка тут же насквозь промокла. Струи оказались ледяные. — Совсем сдурел?! — он прижал его к себе и вытащил из ванны.

Роршах вырвался и осел на пол, обхватил голову руками, вцепился в волосы. 

— Ты весь дрожишь, — Дэн накинул на него махровое полотенце и обнял за плечи, крепко прижал к себе.

— Не трогай, — Роршах больно толкнул его локтем.

— Да что случилось?

Роршах вскинул голову и посмотрел на него — прямо, не моргая. Глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Думаешь, не понимаю? Слишком добрый. Мягкий. Со мной из жалости. Не можешь сказать «нет». Позволяешь делать с собой мерзости. 

— Чт…

— Не прикидывайся. Кто меня захочет? Уродливый. Жалкий. 

— Уолтер…

— Меня зовут Роршах, — он поднялся и бросил полотенце Дэну.

Дэн стоял возле лестницы, всё ещё сжимая мокрое полотенце в руках, и смотрел, как Роршах одевается. Быстро, но без лишней суеты.

— Слушай, извини, если заставил тебя так думать, но…

Роршах надел шляпу и вышел из комнаты.

***

Тем вечером Дэн сидел в подвале, не отрывая взгляд от часов. Роршах должен был прийти полчаса назад, но его всё не было. Накатывала паника. Что, если теперь он ушёл насовсем?

— Прости, — Роршах вышел из темноты. — Хрм, часть ламп перегорела.

Дэн по-медвежьи сгрёб его в объятия.

— Господи. Роршах, какой же ты придурок!

— Для еврея слишком часто поминаешь бога всуе. 

— Я думал, ты давно заметил, что моя семья из несоблюдающих, — улыбнулся Дэн, отпуская его.

— И этот человек говорит, что у меня проблемы с юмором. Хрм.

Дэн мог поклясться, что под маской Роршах усмехался.

В рейд они так и не вышли. Никуда не торопясь, не вымотанные драками, они ласкали друг друга дольше, чем обычно. И ощущения от проникновения в этот раз были гораздо приятнее. Роршах — Уолтер — снова был нежен и терпелив. «Красивый», — он провёл по щеке Дэна кончиками пальцев и прижал ладонь к его рту, заставляя молчать. И снова не остался.

***

Назавтра они всё-таки появились на улицах. Ещё никогда Дэн не ждал первых лучей рассвета с таким нетерпением. Дома, выпрыгивая из Арчи, он уже предвкушал, как они поднимутся наверх и он разденет Роршаха — сам снимет каждую деталь одежды, даже грёбанную маску.

Он обернулся, услышав шорох. Роршах стоял у него за спиной, сбросив верхнюю одежду прямо на пол. Не торопясь расстегнул пиджак и швырнул к остальным вещам.

— И что это за перфоманс? — Дэн приподнял брови.

— Трахни меня.

— Э… что?

— Выеби меня, — голос Роршаха звучал хрипло и неожиданно угрожающе.

— Давай поднимемся наверх, — Дэн пытался казаться спокойным, но инстинкт самосохранения сигналил «беги!». — Мои знания анатомии и физиологии и… кхм… недавно приобретённый личный опыт подсказывают, что это не так-то просто без предварительной подготовки для обеих сторон.

— Хватит трепаться. Просто сделай, — Роршах подошёл к нему вплотную и упрямо вскинул голову.

— Не…

Роршах коротко ударил его кулаком. Губа треснула и начала кровить. Машинально, не отдавая себе отчёта, Дэн двинул ему в лицо в ответ. На маске расцвели алые пятна. 

— Какого ху…

Договорить Дэн не успел — Роршах прыгнул на него, и они покатились по полу, путаясь в совином плаще, барахтались, яростно рыча. Дэна захлестнула злость — настоящая, вымораживающая изнутри. Он принялся сдирать с Роршаха штаны, особо не церемонясь о сохранности пуговиц. Хотел, чтоб его выебали? Ладно! Осточертело уже возиться с ним, как с нормальным человеком. Если уж он не способен ценить хорошее отношение, может, это прочистит ему мозги?

Дэн заломил его локоть к лопаткам в болевом захвате и спустил штаны, обнажая тощую задницу. Выпутаться из своих с помощью одной руки оказалось не так-то просто, но он справился. Сплюнул в ладонь, зная, что толку от этого ноль, и размазал слюну по члену — надо же, древние инстинкты работают. Сопротивление возбуждало. Будоражило. Подхлёстывало.

Роршах зашипел, когда Дэн попытался протолкнуться, сжался.

— Что, передумал? — Дэн перехватил его за шею, впечатал пальцы в кожу, зная, что после останутся лиловые синяки. — Поздно.

Роршах под ним шипел и извивался, тёрся затянутой маской щекой об бетонный пол. Двигаться было больно, жёсткие мышцы ануса слишком сдавливали член, но Дэн продолжал. Роршах каким-то чудом умудрился вытащить из своих брюк ремень и протянул, неловко вывернув руку. Дэн понял, что от него требуется. Он накинул ремень ему на шею и затянул. Роршах хрипел, скрёб пол, ломая ногти, и Дэну хватило всего пяти толчков, чтобы кончить в него. Он отбросил ремень в сторону, и Роршах обмяк, сипло дыша. 

У Дэна закружилась голова. Адреналин схлынул, и теперь он чувствовал себя разбитым. Во рту сделалось кисло. Роршах с трудом поднялся, и Дэн увидел на полу белёсые брызги. Чёрт, он тоже умудрился кончить. Вся ситуация не укладывалась в голове.

Роршах одевался, двигаясь непривычно медленно.

Дэн обессиленно опустился на смотровой стол, всё ещё со спущенными штанами. Колени болели — наверняка ссадил.

— Боже, _зачем_? — он запустил руки в волосы и с силой потянул. Это же всё не наяву, просто сон… Но эта боль была такой же настоящей.

— Слышал, что говорит преподобный Дин? — Роршах надел шляпу. — Гомосексуализм мерзок в глазах Бога. Может считаться естественным человеческим поведением не больше, чем грабёж или убийство.

Потом он просто ушёл, а Дэн всё сидел, глядя на подсохшие и сделавшиеся незаметными капли спермы на полу.

***

Роршах вернулся через пять дней. И изнервничавшийся, опустошённый Дэн просил у него прощения, стоя на коленях, а Роршах гладил его по волосам и сдавленным шёпотом повторял: «Не виноват. Не надо». Дэн и подумать не мог, что всё будет так. Он уже успел навоображать, что Роршах что-нибудь сделал с собой — бог весть, что творилось в его мозгах, а он так и не узнает об этом. И когда Дэн увидел его — вполне живого, замершего, будто в ожидании удара, он разом забыл, что хотел сказать — остался только порыв. Потом оба старались держаться так, будто ничего не произошло, но Дэн заметил, что прикладывал выползшее с наступлением ночи хулиганьё гораздо злее, чем обычно. Утро он провёл вместе с Роршахом, и тот всё-таки позволил отсосать себе, от чего обычно отказывался под разными предлогами. Потом, как обычно, ушёл.

Дэн понял, что совсем потерял голову, и сожалеть об этом уже поздно. Роршах делал ему хорошо, изучил, что и как ему нравится. Роршах делал ему больно — не физически, но так, что выть хотелось. Такой вот сраный маятник. 

Уолтер любил прикосновения и слушать Дэна — не важно, дурацкие истории со времён учёбы в университете или рассказы о птицах. Роршах же оставался всё таким же отчуждённым и безэмоциональным. Дэн старался подловить момент и поговорить с Уолтером, попытаться убедить его, что не нужно прятаться за субличность, не нужно себя ненавидеть, но стоило начать, возвращался Роршах. Он не хотел слушать. «Не трать слова, Дэниэл». И уходил. Он не желал покидать свой ад и тянул туда Дэна.

За месяц Дэн почти привык, что после утра с Уолтером следующим утром он будет иметь дело с Роршахом. Роршах не хотел, чтобы его любили — ему была нужна боль. Он наказывал себя за мнимую слабость. И Дэн, как бы тяжело ни было, не мог ему отказать. 

«Сделай это, не будь слабаком», — говорил Роршах. И Дэн делал. «Надень перчатки. Не прикасайся руками». Дэн слушался. Они трахались с такой же злостью, как в тот раз, с ремнём, но Роршах больше не кончал — иначе смысл наказания терялся. Дэн вбивал его в кресло соволёта, скованного наручниками, или связывал, так что на запястьях оставались глубокие борозды, или прикладывал обо все твёрдые поверхности, кусал шею и плечи до лиловых синяков — Роршаху всё было _недостаточно_. Дэн не понимал, чего Роршах добивается. Чтобы он вырезал ножом у него на спине слово «шлюха»? Убил?

— Почему именно _так_? — не выдержал однажды Дэн.

— Потому что секс лежит в основе страха. При помощи секса нас заманили в ловушку. Ловушка — всё человеческое бытие. Безнадёжный тупик. 

Дэн не нашёл, что на это ответить. У него никогда не было нужных слов.

Холлис уже давно заметил неладное. Всякий раз, когда он пытался осторожными наводящими вопросами вытянуть, что происходит, Дэн неловко врал. 

— Ты из-за Роршаха такой? — наконец не выдержал Холлис. — Этот кадр кого угодно измотает.

— А? Нет, — Дэн натянул беззаботную улыбку, прекрасно зная, что от Совы I не укроется небольшая заминка. — Ты же знаешь, он отличный напарник. Только… мне, похоже, требуется небольшой отпуск. Что-то я вымотался.

— Хорошая мысль, — Холлис отсалютовал ему бутылкой имбирного пива. — Кроме тебя есть кому позаботиться о городе. Только… кто будет приглядывать за Роршахом? В одиночку он способен устроить настоящую бойню. Помнишь ту статью в «Газетт»?

Ещё бы Дэн её не помнил. Она вышла как раз после побоища на автосвалке. Уцелевшие, но покалеченные задержанные дали показания. Тон у статьи был нервозный. Объявившийся в районе порта маньяк, некто Счастливчик Пи, решил привлечь убийствами внимание Роршаха, чтобы свести старые счёты, и заручился поддержкой отъявленных головорезов — это Дэн вычитал, от Рошаха оказалось невозможно добиться подробностей. Для Счастливчика и ещё троих всё закончилось летальным исходом, остальные получили сроки за ранее совершённые преступления. Между строк явственно читалось: «Да, прекрасно, что на страже порядка стоит человек, способный в одиночку уложить одиннадцать человек (об участии Ночной Совы не было ни слова), но его методы вызывают серьёзное опасение. Эй, Роршах, ты теряешь берега».

***

В этот раз они не добрались до спальни. Роршах повалил Дэна на диван и, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке, запрокинул его голову, жадно припал губами к горлу. Дэн сразу понял — это не Уолтер. Тот прикасался иначе, гораздо бережнее. Он уже ожидал, что Роршах потребует трахнуть себя, но ошибся. 

Роршах не делал больно, но спутать его с Уолтером было невозможно. Роршах не целовал в губы и был напорист, но при этом аккуратен. Не бережен, именно аккуратен — как будто Дэн был ценным прибором, который можно нечаянно повредить. Было… волнующе. Всё равно, что держать тигра за хвост. Это же, мать его, Роршах — тот, от кого мороз по коже, тот, кто обе руки переломает не задумываясь, и это _он_ , чёрт возьми, он тёрся гладкой, прохладной маской об его щёку, придерживая ногу под коленом и стараясь не сжимать слишком сильно, чтоб не наставить синяков. 

Ожидаемо, следующим утром Роршах потребовал возмездия за грехи. Через пару дней Дэн ждал Уолтера, но это снова был не он. Роршах трахал Дэна, даже не подняв маску, но не был груб. Прошла неделя, но был только Роршах — стискивающий его в объятиях, перед тем как кончить, или пришедший за наказанием. Уолтер не появлялся.

Подавая Роршаху пальто после утра, когда не требовалось его душить или бить в лицо, Дэн не выдержал:

— А… где Уолтер? — он чувствовал себя идиотски. В конце концов, это был один и тот же человек.

— Его больше нет, — бесстрастно отозвался Роршах.

Дэн почувствовал утрату. Как будто за грудиной что-то умерло, и на месте образовалась пустота.

***

Роршах боялся. 

Он не испытывал страха с одиннадцати лет — когда впервые дал отпор травившим его старшим мальчишкам. Не так уж трудно оказалось затушить сигарету об глаз одному и прокусить щёку второму. Нужно было просто отпустить себя, позволить ярости вести. Когда он был совсем ребёнком и очередной сожитель матери подговаривал избавиться от него, было страшно. Страшно натягивать верёвку на верхней площадке тёмной лестницы. Страшно ждать наказания, если застанут. Но он помнил, какое глубокое облегчение испытал, когда не заметивший верёвку мужик скатился вниз со сломанной шеей. И когда прохожие оттаскивали его от орущего парня с залитым кровью лицом, вдруг вспомнил то облегчение — он сделал то, что должен был. Но наказание уже не волновало.

Отсутствие страха сделало его сильным. Превратило в Роршаха. А теперь всё грозило пойти прахом. И виной тому был Дэниэл.

Раньше Роршах опасался за него. Он знал, что Ночная Сова может за себя постоять, но не застрахован от пули, пущенной в спину. Опасение не перерастало в настоящий страх, потому что он приглядывал за Дэниэлом, создавал иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Так было раньше.

Теперь Роршах боялся Дэниэла. Сова что-то в нём сломал. Вытащил на свет слабака Уолтера. Потакал его похоти. Делал его слабым. Делал зависимым. Роршах больше не представлял себя без Дэниэла. 

Роршах не понимал, почему Дэниэл так добр к нему. И почему хочет видеть его лицо. Зачем? Его всегда считали уродливым. Все, начиная с матери. Даже обожжённый во Вьетнаме Страшила, сорвав с него маску, сказал: «Какое отвратительное лицо! Как ты с ним живёшь?». Роршах хорошо запомнил эти слова. И каждый день, умываясь, видел подтверждение в зеркале. А Дэниэл упорно пытался уверить в ином. Непонятно, зачем ему эта ложь. Наверно, так он пытался сам себя убедить, что спит не с уродом, выдать желаемое за действительное. Это было слишком мучительно. Ранило. 

Нужно было действовать. Нужно было освободить Дэниэла. Уйти. Приглядывать, держась в стороне, а не плечом к плечу. Нужно сделать так, чтоб он не сожалел и не искал. Единственный способ — заставить его ненавидеть. 

Роршах был готов уничтожить всё, что стало дорого. Заплатить за свою слабость.

Дэниэл ничего не подозревал. Повёл в спальню. Роршах содрал с него одежду — Дэниэл лишь улыбался, думал, что это игра. Роршах ударил его в лицо. Кровь из разбитого носа брызнула на неснятые перчатки. Дэниэл даже не пытался сопротивляться. Просто смотрел. И Роршах видел в его широко раскрытых глазах непонимание и страх. Ткнул лицом в ковёр, чтоб не видеть. Он трахал Дэниэла, зажимая шею сгибом локтя, почти придушивая, и стискивал зубы, чтобы не заорать от обжигающей ненависти к себе. Это было хуже, чем изнасилование. Это было предательством. 

Роршах так и не кончил. Оттолкнул тяжело дышащего, хватающегося за горло Дэниэла, застегнулся и ушёл не оглядываясь. Сбежал. 

Он не надеялся, что станет легче. Просто нужно было оборвать все нити. Не мог позволить себе привязываться. 

Кажется, план сработал. Прошло полторы недели, но непохоже, что Дэниэл его искал. Он исправно вылетал на патрулирование, делал своё дело, а Роршах приглядывал за ним, оставаясь незамеченным. Наконец-то всё шло так, как должно быть.

***

Роршах возвращался домой. Ночь выцвела, как старая фотография, осенний утренний туман стелился под ногами. Оставалось завернуть к ближайшему «Ганга Дайнер», на задворках которого рядом с мусорными баками он устроил тайник — _лицо_ и перчатки можно было спрятать в карман, но плащ, шарф и шляпа сделались слишком узнаваемыми.

Он вошёл в подворотню и остановился. Кто-то наблюдал за ним. Роршах резко обернулся, стараясь держаться спиной к стене — не хватало ещё отхватить удар по затылку. В тот же момент с пожарной лестницы спрыгнула высокая массивная фигура. Не узнать Ночную Сову было невозможно.

— Попался, — Дэниэл подошёл к нему вплотную, но враждебным не выглядел.

Роршах разжал кулаки. Похоже, он недооценил Дэниэла. Тот знал, что он рядом, но делал вид, будто не догадывается. Хитро.

— Я не знаю, что за хрень с тобой происходит, но хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. 

Роршах молчал. Глаза защипало. Дэниэл обхватил его лицо и поцеловал прямо через маску. Роршах чувствовал его тёплые губы сквозь гладкую ткань.

Дэниэл отстранился и беспомощно развёл руками:

— Похоже, я тебя люблю.

Роршах вскинул голову, до боли сжимая кулаки:

— Глупости, Дэниэл. Любви не существует. Есть грязь и компромиссы для удобства. Любые компромиссы ведут ко лжи, — Роршах оттолкнул его с дороги и вышел из подворотни. Плевать, если кто-то увидит. 

Дышать было больно.

***

Дэн с трудом разлепил глаза. Жар держался уже вторые сутки, и больше всего хотелось сдохнуть. Постель, казалось, насквозь пропиталась потом. Сил не было даже руку поднять. Дэн сдавленно выругался — чувствовал же, что заболевает, ну чего стоило перенести лекарства поближе. Дойти до ванной и набрать в стакан воды из-под крана — хоть его-то додумался оставить на столике — он ещё сможет, а вот спуститься вниз и добраться до аптечки на кухне — вряд ли. Но надо. Можно было позвонить Холлису, но Дэн не хотел его волновать. Он завозился, пытаясь встать. Раздались приглушённые ковром шаги, и рука легла на плечо. 

— Лежи.

Дэн прищурился. Над ним нависла мешанина чёрных и белых цветов.

— Плохо дело, — выдавил он и облизал пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, — похоже, у меня бред.

— Неудивительно. Хрм. Температура сто четыре по Фаренгейту. О чём только думал.

Дэн закрыл глаза и рассмеялся. Даже воображаемый Роршах ворчал.

Он не знал, сколько пробыл в забытьи, наполненном гулом и всполохами оранжевого и красного — может, минуту, может, час. Кто-то поправил подушку у него под головой. 

Снова Роршах. Маска приподнята и, если хорошо прищуриться, можно различить рыжую щетину на подбородке. 

— Выпей. Жаропонижающее, — в губы ткнулся край стакана.

— Чёрт, ты правда здесь? — Дэн попытался приподняться. Перед глазами тут же поплыло.

— Пей. Ты не появлялся. Беспокоился. 

Дэн выпил лекарство. Он хотел о многом спросить Роршаха, но сон снова сморил его. Так он засыпал и снова просыпался — Роршах сидел рядом, прямой, напряжённый и смотрел на него. Иногда будил, чтобы выпоить очередное лекарство и помочь добраться до туалета. Дэн не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло так. Иногда ему казалось, что Роршах говорил с ним. Просил прощения. «Никогда не хотел делать тебе больно. Запутался. Виноват». Дэн пытался сказать, что понимает и не держит зла, но слоги путались, и выходила какая-то ерунда. Может, это лишь снилось, Дэн он не мог сказать наверняка. 

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, то чувствовал себя немного лучше. Он всё ещё был слаб, и в голову будто натолкали ваты, но температура вроде бы спала. Роршах всё ещё был здесь. Похоже, он не спал всю ночь. Или весь день. Дэн понятия не имел, сколько времени.

— Лучше? — Роршах положил твёрдую жёсткую ладонь ему на лоб.

— Ага, немного, — Дэн слабо улыбнулся и перехватил его руку.

— Очень безответственно, Дэниэл, не вызывать доктора, — проворчал Роршах и, высвободившись, подоткнул ему одеяло. — Чем только думал?

— Ой, не брюзжи, — Дэн улыбнулся. Он уже давно заметил, что Роршах маскировал беспокойство под недовольство. 

Роршах лишь хмыкнул и поднялся.

— Эй, не уходи, — Дэн слабо уцепился ему за штанину.

— Отпусти. Нужно много пить. Заварю чай.

Дэн откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, он всё-таки умер и попал в рай. 

Чай оказался до невозможности сладким, но Дэн с удовольствием его выпил. Роршах помогал ему придерживать кружку и без конца бубнил про безответственность. Допив, Дэн положил голову Роршаху на колени. Ожидал, что он спихнёт его, но Роршах замер на секунду, а потом запустил пальцы в слипшиеся от пота волосы. Не гладил, просто держал так, будто забыл, что делать. Лежать было не особо удобно, но поменять положение Дэн бы ни за что не согласился. 

— Не уходи, ладно? — попросил он, задрёмывая.

— Никуда от тебя не денусь, — отозвался Роршах.

Дэн проснулся, когда солнце светило вовсю. Моргнул, прогоняя остатки сна. Осознание приходило как-то рывками, фрагментарно. Сначала он понял, что чувствует себя сравнительно неплохо. Потом — что Роршаха нет. И только затем почувствовал — кто-то обнимает его поперёк груди и сонно дышит в ухо. Осторожно Дэн повернулся на другой бок. Роршах спал, так и не сняв маску. Буркнул что-то, так и не проснувшись, и притянул его ближе, закинул на него ногу. Дэн уткнулся ему в плечо. Рубашка знакомо пахла потом. Дэн улыбнулся. 

Роршах здесь. Не ушёл. Всё у них ещё будет хорошо. Наверное.


End file.
